


Before They Turn the Lights Out

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [32]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie needs Lucky, no matter what.





	Before They Turn the Lights Out

“Is it wrong to want you to return with me?”  
  
“You really think that’s a good thing? I’ve only started to put the pieces together again and you…” Lucky lightly pinched the apple of her cheek before skipping another stone into the ocean, “Let’s just say, somehow, you’re still better put together than I am.”  
  
Maxie continued to dig her toes into the sand, “Port Charles created our inner demons. I say we return them.”  
  
Sitting beside her, he ran his hands through his thick mane, “You really want level it?”  
  
“No…I just want them to know I’m not broken.”


End file.
